A pokemon fantasy
by animelover627
Summary: a fantasy story that revolves around the palace life
1. Chapter 1

**ash and misty as kids; misty the mermaid age 10 and ash the little prince age 8**

 **ash the prince is dressed as Eric from the little mermaid but white and blue, blue pants with yellow on the sides, and black and yellow shoes**

 **misty is in her mermaid costume but with her hair in pig tails and has a beaded necklace on**

ash and mistys childhood friendship...

Ash, who was 6 years old, was an adventurous little boy, and he wasnt afraid to get messy. queen Delia would always take him to the beach letting him run about till he got tired and wanted to go home.

Two years have passed since he came to the beach with his mother. he had snuck out of the palace one day and ran to the beach to clear his mind of how much Felia scolded him.

"Its nice to play with friends but not if they arent into what I wanna play!" mutters Ash angrily.

"Play with what friends?" called a voice.

Ash jumped up and looked around.

"Whos there?" wonders Ash.

"Look in the water dummy!" called the voice.

"Water? The ocean?" wonders Ash curiously.

"Yes the ocean!" giggles the voice.

"I cant swim!" says Ash.

"Thats a shame! I always swim with the dolphins and create my own games!" says the voice.

Ash walked up to where the waves touch the sand.

"Where are you?" wonders Ash.

"Guess silly!" says the voice.

"I can hear you but cant see you!" says Ash looking around.

The voice went silent.

"Uhhh hello?" wonders Ash confused.

"BOO!" yells a girl showing her face.

"AAAAHHH!" says Ash falling backwards.

"A human? No you arent harmful! You are just a kid!" says the girl.

"Whatya talking about?" wonders Ash lost in confusion.

The girl giggled as she moved to a rock to sit on it.

"A...a...a..." says Ash surprised.

"A mermaid! Yes I am! Whatcha gonna do boy? Run to your mommy saying you saw a mermaid?" wonders the mermaid.

"Wow!" says Ash sparkle eyed.

"Why are you looking at me like im the most amazing thing ever seen?" wonders the mermaid.

"Well this is the first ive ever seen an actual mermaid!" says Ash amazed.

"Point taken! My name is Misty and my father hates humans!" says Misty.

"Well Misty mermaid, The names Ash! Ii just came here to get away from the palace!" says Ash.

"Palace life?" wonders Misty.

"Ya! Though im not the type of person who is refined and elegant!" says Ash.

"Yet you live at a palace?" wonders Misty.

"Doesnt everyone?" wonders Ash.

"Are you brain dead!?" wonders Misty.

"What?" wonders Ash.

"Im just gonna say you only know royalty! not so much commoners!" says Misty.

"Dont you live at a palace?" wonders Ash.

"I do...kinda!" says Misty.

"Oh?" wonders Ash.

"I do live at a palace but everyone is trying to keep me from new and exciting places! You get what I mean?" wonders Misty.

"You wanna get away from palace life? But your like what 7?" wonders Ash sitting by Misty.

"I told myself when im older I wanna be part of a life where it wouldnt matter who you are or where you came from as long as you are happy together!" says Misty.

"Thats a big step! I hate the palace rules but I love my mom and can never leave her!" says Ash.

efore they knew it, it started getting late and everyone at the palace was looking for Ash especially his mother. Ash started hearing the cries of his name being called and jumped up.

"Wait...when can we meet again?" wonders Misty.

"Wait for me every 3 years!" says Ash.

"Every 3 years?" wonders Misty.

"Bring something to remember us by if need be!" says Ash.

"You wanna be friends with me?" wonders Misty.

"Iif i dont show up we cant be firends!" says Ash growing concerned.

"Ash.." says Misty.

"Im sorry! The palace staff must be worried!" says Ash and took off.

"ASH WHATYA TRYING TO SAY!?" yells Misty confused.

Ash was gone.

"You goofball!" giggles Misty and jumped back into the ocean and swam home.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd childhood moment...**

 **dawn age 7, loves her dresses but can share them if need be! She has her hair up in pink bows, a pink dress with hot pink bows, and pink heals**

 **Ryuu age 8, in human form is wearing a red and black prince outfit**

 **Katerina age 8, has huge blue bow on the side of her hair, wearing a blue Cinderella like dress, and blue heals**

dawns ryuus and katerinas childhood...

Dawn, a 7 year old was busy finding a dress for her to play in. Ryuu, her 8 year old friend was coming over to play and she wanted to look her best. Unlike the other days when Ryuu came alone he brought a girl. The girl was the same age as Ryuu. Dawn had finally walked out with a pink dress with a bow in her hair. She was oh so happy to see Ryuu till she saw a girl with him. What bugged her more was the fact this girl wasnt royal at all.

"Ummmm Ryuu?" wonders Dawn.

"Yes?" wonders Ryuu.

"Where did this girl come from? A lowly commoner should never hang around us!" says Dawn.

"This is Katerina! A maids daughter from a far away mansion!" says Ryuu.

"A maids daughter? But shes so filthy!" says Dawn.

"I tend to help mom with stuff! Is that a problem?" wonders Katerina.

"Dont talk to me like that!" says Dawn waving her off.

Katerina just stared. Ryuu coughed.

"Yes Ryuu?" wonders Dawn.

"I have a name!" says Katerina.

"So you do! Wash up a little better so we can play!" says Dawn.

"These are clean!" says Katerina.

"Obviously you didnt if I see filth all over your outfit! Come! Come! I will find a good dress for you to wear!" says Dawn walking toward her bedroom.

"Is she always this way?" wonders Katerina.

"Only when it comes to clothes!" says Ryuu.

"Oh? Great..." says Katerina.

Ryuu and Katerina follow Dawn to her room.

"You can choose any outfit you want!" says Dawn.

"Really?" wonders Katerina.

"As long as you dont tear it!" says Dawn.

Katerina gulps.p

"Which color?" wonders Dawn.

"B...blue!" says Katerina.

"I love blue just as much as I love pink!" says Dawn pressing a button.

Katerina stared blankly. The clothes from the closet came and and spun around till all blue dresses were shown.

"Closets can do that?" wonders Katerina.

"Yes they can and more if you desire a second room for clothes!" says Dawn.

Katerina was speechless.

"Now choose!" says Dawn.

No answer.

"Umm Katerina was it? You in there?" wonders Dawn.

"Shes to astonished to speak!" laughs Ryuu.

Dawn glares at Ryuu.

"Huh? Wha? Oh yes the dresses...wow!" says Katerina.

"Flats!" says Dawn.

"We are not doing a makeover!" says Katerina.

"Maids wear black flats so...black does go with everything but we are talking Cinderella here!" says Dawn.

"Like I cared anyway!" says Katerina.

"Light blue flats it is!" says Dawn.

"Atleast its just the dress and shoes!" sighs Katerina.

"Ill get the shoes!" says Ryuu.

"Last time you were around my outfits they had to be tailored due to you ripping the backs!" says Dawn.

Ryuu grins. Dawn walks over to the shoe gallery and pressed the green button for light blue flats. The same mechanical hand picked out the shoes and handed them to Dawn.

"Lets see how beautiful you look!" says Dawn.

"Ehhh...ok?" wonders Katerina.

"Thats awesome that you wanna let Katerina try on your dresses but I thought we were here to play!" says Ryuu.

"We are!" says Dawn.

"Huh?" wonders Ryuu.

"We are playing dress up!" says Dawn.

"Dress up? We? But Katerinas the one getting a new outfit on!" says Ryuu.

"Exactly! You watch as I play with Katerina! Dressing people up is as much fun as dressing myself up!" says Dawn.

"Heh?" wonders Ryuu.

"You tore my dresses so you're not aloud to play with us!" says Dawn.

"Then I guess I will leave the room till your done!" says Ryuu and leaves the room.

Moments later Katerina comes out in the Cinderella dress and flats.

"How do I look?" wonders Katerina.

"As beautiful as Dawn!" says Ryuu.

"R...really?" wonders Katerina.

Ryuu nods.

"Katerina you forgot to put something in your hair!" says Dawn putting a ribbon in her hair.

Katerina got embarrassed.

"Now! Lets play hide and seek!" says Dawn.

"Sweet!" says Katerina.

"Not it!" says Dawn.

"Not it!" says Katerina.

"Awwww cmon guys! Its a big house!" says Ryuu.

"HAHA!" say the girls taking off.

Ryuu sighs. For the next couple hours they played hide nad seek surprising the staff at times.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd childhood moment...**

 **a simple sighting of a princess and learning where she came from isnt that bad an idea!**

 **Jiko age 7 has black hair, brown eyes, wearing an orange and white princely suit, black pants with yellow on the sides, and black and white shoes**

 **Iris age 5 had yellow bows in her pig tailed hair, a pink and yellow flower dress, and pink shoes**

iriss and jikos childhood...

Jiko, a 7 year old, was looking out the window at the busy streets between the people walking their dogs or taking a stroll when he spotted a girl.

"Whos she?" wonders Jiko.

The butler walks up to the window.

"Who little sir?" wonders the butler.

"The girl with the purple hair!" wonders Jiko.

"Girl with purple hair?" wonders the butler looking out the window.

"Ya! I never seen her around before!" says Jiko.

"Ahhh she just moved here!" says the butler.

"Oh?" wonders Jiko.

"I heard she wasnt always royal!" says the butler.

"Hmmm?" wonders Jiko.

"I cant say the details but she was always fond of forests!" says the butler.

"Forests? Really? Forests have wild animals and it would be horrible to get lost in one!" says Jiko.

"Indeed little sir!" says the butler walking away.

Jiko runs to the door and goes outside.

"Hey there!" says Jiko.

The girl, who was 5 years old was spooked.

"Hi!" says the girl.

"I never saw you around before!" says Jiko.

"I just got here with my new family!" says the girl.

"So you lived in the forest?" wonders Jiko.

The girl giggled.

"No! But the forest animals are my friends!" says Iris.

"Forest animals are friends?" wonders Jiko.

"You just have to be nice to them! If they see you as a threat they attack!" says the girl.

"I guess thats one way to look at it!" says Jiko.

"I used to live in a village in the forest!" says the girl.

"So your a commoner!?" says Jiko.

"I dont like the word commoner!" says the girl.

"I guess that would be rude!" says Jiko rubbing the back of his head.

"Whats your name?" wonders the girl.

"Whats yours?" wonders Jiko.

"My name is Iris! I guess you can call me a nature lover!" says Iris.

"A nature loving princess huh? So like Pocahontas!" says Jiko.

"Yes!" says Iris.

Jiko and Iris laughed.

"My name is Jiko! I just saw you walking by and thought id let you come inside!" says Jiko.

"Come inside? Your house? I dont know!" says Iris.

"Ive been needing a buddy anyway!" says Jiko taking her hand.

"Ri...right!" says Iris looking away.

The butler looked outside at Jiko and Iris and walked outside.

"Little sir! You mustnt distract her!" says the butler.

"Awwww! But I wanted her to come inside to play!" says Jiko.

"Thats very unlikely little sir!" says the butler.

Jiko sighed.

"Alright! Better safe then sorry!" says Jiko.

"Very good little sir! Sorry to hold everyone up!" says the butler as he took Jiko inside.

"Bye! I guess!" says Iris and walked toward her house with her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**4th childhood!**

 **Stephan age 6, finding a girl in the garden but unlike comforting her he walked away, has a red and dark blue princely suit, dark green with light green on the sides, and dark brown and light brown shoes.**

 **Bianca age 6, has a sleeveless white and orange dress, and orange shoes**

bianca and stephans childhood...

stephan, a 6 year old was playing in the gardens when he found a girl, the same age, who was crying.

"Ummmm you ok?" wonders Stephan.

"Go away!" says the girl.

"Im guessing thats a no!" says Stephan.

"Boys are meanies!" says Bianca teary eyed.

"How are boys meanies?" wonders Stephan.

"Cheren doesnt wanna be around me! He'd rather play alone!" says the girl.

"Is that all?" wonders Stephan laughing to himself.

"You sound like you know him!" says the girl.

"Well Cheren isnt all for how we see fun! Hes more orderly and stuff!" says Stephan.

"...i do pounce on my favorite people a lot! Is that a bad thing?" wonders the girl.

"Depends on the person!" says Stephan.

"Depends?" wonders the girl looking up at him.

"Well it is rude! If you see people and pounce on them and they are trying to do something that leads to yelling and if the grownups hear yelling about you pouncing on everyone then...thats not good." says Stephan.

"Ya...mother always tells me to stop pouncing on people as if I were a tiger and they were my prey!" sighs the girl.

"Dont worry! In time someone wont mind your ramming or whatever it is you do when others are around!" says Stephan as he walks away.

The girl grabbed at his arm.

"Hmmm?" wonders Stephan looking down.

"If there ever comes a day...I hope its you!" says the girl shadow eyed.

Stephan smiled.

"You can count on it!" says Stephan and left.

The maid walked up to Stephan as he entered the palace.

"Lord Stephan! Who was the girl you were talking too?" wonders a maid.

"I dont know! I never got her name!" says Stephan.

"You shouldve asked her!" says the maid.

"I have a duty to father as the prince to never come in contact with a girl for you never know how she truly acts!" says Stephan.

The maid giggled.

"Yes the child wandered into the garden but to walk away on her in her time of need is selfish!" says the maid.

"I just dont wanna end up like father!" says Stephan.

"In due time you will think otherwise little one!" says the maid and went back to making tea.

"In due time?" wonders Stephan.

"You are still young and full of curiosity! If that girl ever comes back into your life take that chance of taking her to a place of happiness!" says the maid.

"Till then I will be going by what father told me!" says Stephan and headed to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**final childhood moment...**

 **a ball seemed fitting for a boy who liked 2 girls im starting to wonder whether what comes to mind is a good idea or not**

 **Richard age 8 had black hair, brown eyes, a light blue and white princely suit, dark blue pants, and light blue and black shoes**

 **May age 7 had a red dress with the top being shaped like a heart with a dark blue trim, and red shoes**

 **Drew age 6 had a light purple and dark purple princely suit, bluish green pants, and brown and yellow shoes**

 **Serena age 6 had her hair in a light blue bow, a red and white maid outfit, and red shoes**

richards mays and serenas childhood...

Richard was the type of boy any girl would hate to be around. When Richard is around the princesses and queens he would try to dance with as many girls as possible. Everyone wondered why he couldnt just dance with one! then they realized it!

Richard was in love with 2 girls! One a commoner and one of royalty.

"My name is Serena and I love how imagination lets us see a whole knew perspective on life." says Serena.

May curtsied.

"My name is May and I love showing off my dolls and stuffed animals!" says May.

"2 girls...both pretty...cant choose." says Richard.

Serena backed away.

"Im not sure why I was invited but mommy said it would let me see the kind of life rich people have!" says Serena.

"Rich people arent snobby! Well atleast not the kids!" says Richard.

"I was better off not coming!" says Serena walking away.

There were whispers all around.

"Well you have me to dance with!" says May.

"True but both are as pretty as the flowers in the garden!" says Richard.

"Both are pretty? Serena and I?" wonders May.

"Uh huh! I could dance with Serena and you dance with Drew!" says Richard.

"D..Drew? The one who gives out roses?" wonders May blushing slightly.

"Thats the one!" says Richard.

"I...that is...Drew does seem like he would love to dance with me." says May.

"Its your choice either way 2 pretty girls cant be left standing around!" says Richard.

Drew walks up.

"This is a ball after all so lets take turns? Me with may and you with the commoner girl then vise versa?" wonders Drew taking mays hand.

"That works too but I wanted to dance with both at the same time!" says Richard.

Drew laughs.

"You can only dance with 1 girl at a time!" says Drew.

"I only like balls cuz of all the cute girls! I wanna dance with as many as I can!" says Richard.

"Look where it led you! Only 2 girls who actually talk to you!" says Drew.

"Thats none of your concern." says Richard walking over to Serena.

"Noone will want you anyway!" says Drew taking May to the dance floor.

Richard and Serena follow. The little couples danced the night away. Though Richard didnt like how Drew was hogging May most of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**i originally started this as the 1st page of the story but then i thought each character needs a back story**

 **onward to the present day world!**

present day...

Finally 9 years passed since then making the crying mermaid 19, Ash, Katerina, Ryuu, and Richard 17, Jiko, May, Dawn, Drew and Jacob(masters son) 16, Stephan, Bianca, and Serena 15, Iris 14.

Every 3 years Misty the mermaid was sitting on that exact same rock but this time she huffed about how everything has to always go wrong in the sea and on land. Eventually she started humming to herself as the waves came crashing against the rock she sat on.

"Oh if there was ever a day where something interesting could happen let it be so! Id hate to be caught on the surface again! Father wants to keep me safe but from what? fisherman? Its no fun bring in the sea where you have to go by what father says! My sisters say if you fall in love with a human and wanted to be with him forevermore it would be bad for father! Like I cared anyway!" says Misty annoyed as she played with her long flowing orange hair.

A voice was heard not to far away.

"Stupid maid lifestyle! If I could go back in time and choose my master I would!" grumbled the voice.

Misty gasped and hid behind the rock she sat on. The maid stopped infront of the rock and sat down.

"I need someone who can treat me right not just cuz i look good in a maid outfit!" grumbled the maid.

Misty wanted to say something but couldnt make out a sound. The maid looked around as if looking to see if anyone was around.

"Someone is hiding here somewhere." says the maid scanning the beach.

Misty kept quiet as she looked at the maid then the ocean. The maid got up and walked to the back of the rock.

"If anyone is behind there making sure I come back you are surely mistaken!" says the maid.

"No humans here!" says Misty then put her hands to her mouth.

"Who just said that?" wondered the maid as she got to the back of the big rock.

Misty starred at the maid. The maid stared at Misty.

"Look at that! A mermaid! Mermaids arent real! Haha! The sun is getting to me!" says the maid kneeling down.

Misty gulped and jumped into the ocean which splashed the maid.

"HEY! WATCH IT MERMAID! Wait...THAT WAS A MERMAID!? Ok...ok...dont panic...you jsut say what you thought was a myth! better head back!" says the maid and went back to the mansion where her master and his son lived.

Katerina walked into the mansion to see a hurried master and son.

"There you are Katerina! You've been gone all day!" says the master.

"You know...ive been needing a break so-"

"We are to head to a palace!" says the master.

"More royalty...?" wonders Katerina.

"What of it?" wonders the master.

"I dont do royalty! They love money and are snobby to everyone else!" says Katerina.

The master glares.

"I was gonna take you to see a certain prince as you call it...but since you insist on saying we are horrid people-" says the master.

"ID LOVE TOO!" yells Katerina happily.

The master and son stare at Katerina.

On the other side of the kingdom a prince lived with his mom. No one knows where the father went all we know is the mom had to take care of her son all by herself. So sad.

"Mother!" says ash.

"Yes sweety?" wonders the mom.

"Don't call me sweety! I'm 17 years old!" says Ash annoyed.

"You will always be my handsome little man!" smiles his mom.

"Do you know if there are any mermaids in the sea?" wonders Ash.

"Mermaids?" wonders the mom.

"Ya! I mean people put on shows about mermaids but are they real?" wonders Ash.

The mother giggled as she went to the table he was at.

"If mermaids are real then all we knew as a myth was real!" says his mother.

"I KNOW ONE IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE!" yells ash.

"ASHTON! DONT RAISE YOUR TONE!" yells his mother.

The butler walks into the room.

"Mistress Delia...prince Ash!" says the butler.

"Im a princely knight!" says Ash.

"Im sure. There are people at the door! Shall I let them in?" wonders the butler.

"Who?" wonders Delia.

"Hmmm?" wonders Ash.

"A lord, his son, and a maid! I don't quite know why he would bring a maid but it must be something important if he brought her!" says the butler.

"Her?" wonders Ash getting up.

"So shall I or not?" wonders the butler.

"Let them in! Its to hot to be standing outside!" says Delia.

"Very well mistress!" says the butler and lets them in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Since Xmas in July the week just hasn't gone the way I planned and it's not helping this week between**

 **1...the heat isn't doing well with thinking stories through**

 **2...charger is being weird it goes back and forth charge then no charge till not charging at all then finally acts like its charging but percentage is going down**

 **3...** **I officially hate you split screen keyboard㈶5 hate it even more putting up what I write to friends and i miss out on words that are covered by the right side thankfully I can get the words right when it's on fanfic I guess**

 **talk of mermaids make people wonder how crazy you are**

"This isnt dawn's or Ryuus palace!" says Katerina walking in.

"Of course it isnt! You sounded like you saw an hallucination back at the castle! You coulda stayed back there!" says Jacob.

"I needed to get away anyway!" says Katerina.

"You brought a maid sir?" wonders the butler.

"Is that so weird?" wonders the master.

"Quite!" says the butler.

"Well this maid makes great tea and coffee! Coffee for the Lord and tea for the mistress!" says the master.

"Im sorry sir but the Lord of the castle isnt in! He hasnt been around since the prince was a baby!" says the butler.

"Im so sorry!" says the master.

"He isnt dead or rather he took off and never returned! the queen can only do so much on her own with a prince who dislikes the royal lifestyle!" says the butler.

"A prince not liking being of royal blood!? Thats absurd!" says the master.

"Every 3 years he tries to escape to the beach since the day he took off on us as a child!" says the butler.

"Kids need time to play! Not just do as the king or queen say! I mean sure kids need tolerance to learn right from wrong but even doing it makes them realize its wrong!" says Katerina.

"Yes doing stuff that is reckless is self teaching but he is a prince he cant be reckless his whole life!" says the butler.

"True..." says Katerina.

"Yes I go to the beach to think about things! Yet the royal life forbade me!" says Ash walking up to the group.

"Prince Ash! Stop sneaking up on me!" says the butler.

"I need friends! You cant just tell me what is better suited for me!" says Ash.

Katerina nodded.

"Hey maid!" says Ash.

"Its Katerina!" says Katerina.

"You went to the beach didnt you?" wonders Ash.

"Yes?" wonders Katerina.

"Did you see anything peculiar?" wonders Ash.

"Peculiar?" wonders Katerina.

"Like something you dont see everyday!" says Ash.

"I walked along the sandy beach to take out my anger when i heard a voice!" says Katerina.

"A voice?" wonders Ash.

"Yes! It was a girls voice! It was as if she was answering me! I checked out where the voice was coming from when i came across a rock!" says Katerina.

"Where are you two going with this?" wonders the master.

"You two are acting strangely!" says Jacob.

"Dont butt in!" says Ash, "You were saying!"

"Ahh yes! WhenIi walked around the rock I saw a person hide or rather it wasnt a person!" says Katerina.

"Someone or something with a girls voice who was near a rock? DOnt tell me..." says Ash.

"It was a mermaid!" say Ash and Katerina.

Katerina nodded.

"Orange hair, blue tail, green eyes, pink bra?" wonders Ash.

"Thats her!" says Katerina.

"Yup you definitely saw a mermaid!" says Ash.

Everyone just stared blankly.

"While I was at the beach angered by the lifestyle chosen for me I heard a voice calling out to me as if a game were played! The moment we laid eyes on each other I couldnt believe it but she was there in plain sight! We talked for a while but I had to go! shes been waiting there for 9 years now?" says Ash.

"She was humming but tears were flowing down her cheeks!" says Katerina.

"Are you understanding this?" wonders Jacob. The others shook their heads.

"Mother! Sirs! I want Katerina to stay over!" says Ash.

"Stay over? But we have enough maids!" says Delia.

"Mother!" says Ash.

"Alright! It seems I cant force decisions on you anymore!" says Delia.

"Thank you mother!" says Ash.

"You sure about this! Katerina has never been here before!" says Jacob.

"You heard the queen!" says the master.

"Yes father!" says Jacob.

"Tomorrow we set out to the beach!" says Ash.

"Very well young master!" says Katerina.

"Im not your master! I'm your friend!" says Ash.

"A prince as a friend of a maid?" ponders Katerina.

"I wont tell you to do anything you dont desire to do!" says Ash.

"Im much obliged young master! I mean princely friend!" says Katerina.

"Forget the royalty nonsense! Call me princely knight!" says Ash.

"You are a knight?" wonders Katerina.

"Someday I hope to be something other then royalty!" says Ash.

Ash and Katerina laugh. Jacob glares at Ash.

"Ahem!" says Jacob.

"Well ill show you to the guest room!" says Ash taking her upstairs.

"Shes my play thing!" says Jacob.

"Your what?" wondes the master.

"Nothing father!" says Jacob.

"Well this has been an awkward visit! Hope nothing comes to awkward moments such as this again." says the master walking out the door.

"But father! Why did we bring her anyway?" wonders Jacob.

"To sample the tea and coffee that we love so much!" says the master.

The master and Jacob head back to their mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow**

 **i made Misty sound so stuck up here! then again wouldnt you be if you havent seen him for 9 years or more!**

day 2...

Ash and Katerina were on their way too the beach to meet the mermaid from his childhood.

"It be nice to have friends wouldn't it?" wonders Ash.

"Yes! Very much!" says Katerina.

"What prince or princess do you know?" wonders Ash.

"Princes or princesses? Princess Dawn and prince Ryuu!" says Katerina.

"Ryuu and Dawn?" wonders Ash.

"Yes! Though Ryuu is a bit strange for a royal person." says Katerina.

"Well whatever the case I hope to see them as well as the mermaid!" says Ash.

"It is possible with how hot it is today." says Katerina.

Once they got to the beach Katerina saw her friends and ran over to them.

"Hey!" yells Ash.

"Sorry young princely knight! I wanted to let them see what we saw!" calls out Katerina.

Everyone around her were confused.

"Katerina...before we go on the crazy train..." says Dawn.

"Yes?" wonders Katerina.

"These are our new friends! Meet Drew, May, Serena, Stephan, Jiko, Iris, Bianca, and...Richard!" says Dawn.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" says Katerina.

"Same to you!" curtsy the girls as the boys bow.

"A maid coming out here must mean trouble with the master and family!" says Drew handing her a flower.

"Thanks I guess." says Katerina awkwardly.

Ash runs up to the group.

"Come on Katerina! Lets find the mermaid!" says Ash.

"Mermaid?" wonder the others.

"I saw a mermaid when I was little and yesterday Katerina saw the same mermaid!" says Ash.

"Is it true?" wonders Richard.

"A mermaid that is real?" wonders Serena.

"She is. I might have missed her yesterday but I wont today!" says Ash.

"Well its been 9 years Ash! Your hallucination might not be around!" says Iris.

"I saw her too so it wasnt a hallucination!" says Katerina.

The others look at each other then at Katerina and Ash.

"Prove it!" say the others.

"Very well! If I must!" says Ash.

Ash brought the friends over to the rock he was on as a child with the mermaid.

"Ok where is she?" wonders Iris.

"I did say every three years so I may have missed her!" says Ash.

"So you finally came!" says a voice.

"That voice..." says Ash.

"I figured checking the day after the third year spend waiting Id eventually see you but with other humans!?" says Misty annoyed.

Ash walked across the rock and peered down.

"Misty!?" wonders Ash.

"Yes its me! Who else genius?" says Misty annoyed.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting no one wanted me to leave the palace no matter how hard I tried!" says Ash jumping down.

"Ash! Wait up!" says Katerina following Ash.

The others follow Katerina and Ash ending up being face to face with the mermaid.

"A mermaid!?" say the others stunned.

"Its supposed to be a secret!" says Ash shooshing them.

"Ash! why did you bring other humans!?" wonders Misty pissed.

"Katerina said she saw you yesterday so I wanted to confirm if it was you or not and the others...wanted to see if it was true or not so they followed us!" says Ash glaring at the rest of the gang.

"Hehehe...curiosity killed the cat!" says Jacob.

"How could you? if anyone found out and told about me then I cant be your friend anymore!" says Misty.

Everyone looked to their side.

"JACOB!?" wonders Katerina.

"I came to take you home but it seems like your talk about mermaids is true!" says Jacob.

"This isnt what it looks like!" says Katerina.

"Oh? Find new friends and get a mermaid like finding a treasure!" says Jacob.

"if you want me i'll be in the ocean!" says Misty and swam away.

"Didn't think that would be a problem..." says Ash sweat dropping.

"The only person to ever know a mermaid since childhood and the maid who unexpectedly spotted her! You should be ashamed prince!" says Jacob.

"I should be ashamed!? Katerina saw the mermaid yesterday! I needed to see the mermaid even if its the last time I will ever see her again...the others just followed us without our consent!" says Ash angered.

The others saddened.

"This is why I hate the royal life! I cant be myself around anyone!" says Ash urging to tear apart his princely outfit.

Everyone stared wide eyed.

"Ummmm Ash?" wonders Katerina.

"YES!?" yells Ash.

"We can go swimming and play with her down there!" says Katerina.

"That wont be possible! Too many people know about her!" says Ash.

"Especially since Jacob is here!" glares Katerina.

"Don't glare at your master! I will make sure you are like Cinderella!" says Jacob.

"masters can tell their staff do what they want but even they are humans!" says Ryuu.

"Oooooo scary! A maid has to do as the master says! A beauty like Katerina should be of royalty but she was born into a family of maids! And with her doing anything I please she cant go against it!" says Jacob.

Ryuu growled.

"Ash is the prince you have to go by what he says!" says Ryuu.

"Oh don't worry! Once the buffoon is done with her I will have so much for her to do!" says Jacob.

"I can picture it now!" says Richard.

The others glare at Richard.

"What a master says goes! Theres no way around it!" says Richard.


	9. Chapter 9

**oh brother...**

"Maids are human beings too! If you just tell them to do whatever you desire then your basically saying...I dont even wanna go there!" says Ryuu annoyed.

"Well I'll tell father that your playing pretend. Oh wait...your young adults!" says Jacob.

"I'm a teen!" says Iris.

"I'm sorry! Young adults and one teen." says Jacob walking away.

"SCREW YOU!" yells Ash.

"Says the idiotic prince who thinks mermaids are a good wife!" says Jacob.

"I never said that!" says Ash annoyed.

"Riiiiight! You just deal with your mermaid girlfriend. Thats if you can swim!" laughs Jacob and was gone.

"We need a way for Ash to swim but in a outfit that looks like he wouldnt fit in with the royal lifestyle." ponders Katerina.

"Speaking of mermaids. If that mermaid is like Ariel and Ash is like Eric then a simple shirt and pants will do!" says Dawn.

"Huh?" wonder the others.

"Princes dont swim! Its not in our royal nature!" grumbles Ash.

"What era are you coming from? I have a huge pool in my backyard. Everyone who knows how to swim and are my best friends swim there!" says Dawn.

"Well lucky you!" sarcasts Ash.

Everyone stares at Ash.

"What?" wonders Ash backing away.

"Any prince or princess knows that if there are private pool areas anyone can be free to swim! Granted they are of royalty." says May walking toward Ash.

"Mother wouldnt let me out of her sights. If I ask to go somewhere she'd giggle and say you're two young to be able to swim or we dont have time for that!" grumbles Ash crossing his arms unamused.

"Wow...you live a sad life!" says Drew.

"Not as sad as the commoners or the people who have to work for the royals!" says Ash.

"Not quite! It all depends on how the royals treat their staff!" says Ryuu.

"Don't feel bad Ash! I cant swim in the deep end!" says Katerina.

"You cant?" wonders Ash.

"Not at all! if I go to the deep end I feel like I'm drown...ing." says Katerina awkwardly.

"We still have to work on that!" says Dawn.

Katerina glares at Dawn.

"I can't work on living my life how I want it with Jacob around me!" says Katerina annoyed.

"You were alone when you saw the mermaid!" says Richard.

"Now I remember her name!" says Ash.

"What?" wonder the others.

"The mermaid's name was Misty!" says Ash as it dawned on him.

"Great! Too bad she isn't around! Bravo genius!" says Iris unamused.


	10. Chapter 10

**so much confusion in my mind between all the stories I write...hehe**

"Katerina since you are at ashs house for however long they said come with me and bring ash!" says Dawn.

"What?" wonders Katerina.

"Katerina bring Ash with us so we can fix him up!" says Dawn.

"Huh?" wonders Katerina.

"So he wont let his outfit get drenched!" says Dawn.

"Onward to Ashs house I guess!" says Katerina.

"Not just Ash's house!" says Dawn.

"Who cares if I get my outfit wet!" says Ash.

"Ash it would be best if you dodnt get me mad!" says Dawn.

"But if I am to be with Misty how is a different outfit gonna help?" wonders Ash.

"Mermaids do hate humans." says Dawn.

"What we need is a place for the mermaid-"

"Misty!" says Ash.

"Ok! We need a place for Misty and Ash to be! A secret place no one knows about!" says Ryuu.

"A place that's both water and land!" says May.

"That's basically a beach!" says Richard.

May and Serena shove Richard into the water.

"That was uncalled for!" says Richard.

"Shut it you perverted freak!" says Drew.

"Says the one who hands out flowers!" says Richard.

"Why do they hang around you?" wonders Katerina annoyed.

"I am an awesome friend!" says Richard getting up.

"Ugh...I don't wanna start tieing up friends!" says Katerina looking away.

"Do caves work?" wonders Bianca.

"caves?" wonders Stephan.

"Caves have water! How else do boats end up in caves?" says Bianca.

"The crazy one has a point." says Stephan.

Bianca nods her head.

"...HEY!" says Bianca.

"Onward to the store!" says Dawn walking away.

"Wait up Dawn!" says Katerina taking Ash's hand.

"H...hey! Doesn't anyone even care what I think?" wonders Ash being dragged away by Katerina.

a store in town...

"The perfect outfit for a boy who loves mermaids! Where is one?" ponders Dawn.

"I probably should be getting home!" says Ash.

"In a travesty where a boy likes mermaids! No! No! No! You will be the laughing stock of the land!" says Dawn.

"Geee thanks!" says Ash annoyed.

"A white collared shirt! Its perfect! its for middle class families!" says Dawn.

"Yay." says Ash.

Dawn glares at Ash.

"YAY ME!" yells Ash ecstatically.

"That's better! Now for some jeans!" says Dawn.

"Middle class people don't have to wear dresses or look spiffy! Well they do but not fancy dresses." says Ash looking all around.

"Which makes this the perfect place for hiding out in times of humiliation!" says Dawn.

"Ahem!" says Katerina.

Dawn and Ash weren't paying attention.

"AHEM!" yells Katerina.

Dawn and Ash looked at Katerina.

"Will this do?" wonders Katerina holding up blue jeans.

"Actually we need blue pants but jeans are just as good!" says Dawn.

Katerina groaned.

"Pants or jeans?" wonders Katerina.

"Jeans would look better!" says Dawn.

"Good!" says Katerina.

"All we need is a red belt!" says Dawn.

"Who wears red belts?" wonders Ash.

Dawn shrugged.

"Well if you say it will work for him!" says Katerina grabbing a red belt.

Dawn hands Ash the outfit.

"Head into the dressing room and get dressed!" says Dawn.

"Goody me!" says Ash walking into the dressing room.

The moment Ash walked out with the new clothes on all Dawn and Katerina could do was marvel at him.

"Dawn that actually looks good on him!" says Katerina.

"I know my fashion! There has never been a moment where I had a fashion disaster!" says Dawn.

"That's so true!" says Katerina.

Dawn and Katerina giggle.

All I can say is I feel like a new me! A me that doesnt have to worry about dealing with royal duties!" says Ash.

"You look great in caps but this time it just wouldn't work!" says Dawn.

"Ummm ok?" says Ash.

"Take them off so we can buy them!" says Dawn.

Ash shrugged and did as he was told. Dawn had bought the new outfit.


End file.
